Ron and a baby
by Krazy-Kati
Summary: Ron, a baby... HEY! Wheres Hermione?(Important Authors is now up!)
1. Horrible News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this storie except the plot. All charaters  
  
belong to Mrs. J.K.Rowling.  
  
Ron and a baby  
  
Ch 1  
  
*flashback*  
  
*2 years ago*  
  
"I do" said a 23 year old, Hermione Granger.  
  
"I now prenouce you husband and wife. Ron, you may kiss the bride"  
  
Ronald Weasly leaned in and kissed his new bride. They pulled away and  
  
smiled at each other.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Ron was thinking about his and hermione's wedding. It had been the most  
  
happiest time in his life. Now he was sitting in a waiting room as   
  
Hermione was having their baby. He would have been in their with her  
  
but at the sight of any kind of blood, he faints.   
  
Ron got up and dug in his pocket for some money. He went up to the   
  
magical vending machine and got some chocolate frogs. It was going to   
  
be a long night.  
  
**************  
  
Ron was woken up suddenly by someone lightly shaking him. He was about  
  
to say "5 more minutes Hermione, please?" but the sounds of crying  
  
babies reminded him he was in the hospital. He got to his feet and said  
  
"Did she have the baby?"   
  
"No sir, not yet. Shes still in labor."  
  
"Shes still in labor? It been 8 hours already!"  
  
"Yes, I know sir. Anyways, you have a visitor."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know sir but hes up in the tea room waiting for you."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ron walked to the elevator and the up button. A few minutes later the  
  
elevator arrived. He got in and hit the number 9. When he got to the  
  
ninth floor, 5 minutes later, he looked around the room for anyone he  
  
knew. Harry sat at a table. Ron smiled and walked over to him.   
  
"Are you my mystery visitor?" Ron said.Harry jumped, "Don't scare me  
  
like that!" Ron sat down beside Harry and poured himself a cup of tea  
  
as the two men began to talk.  
  
********************  
  
2 hours later Ron felt sleepy again. The elevator doors open and Ron  
  
looked up. A teary eyed nurse walked towards him. Harry was asleep to Ron  
  
woke him. "Sir, I'm so sorry" the nurse said quietly  
  
"Oh, no! The baby is dead isn't it?" Ron said  
  
"No, sir the baby is fine... it's your wife. She coulden't take the pain.  
  
She died as soon as the baby came out."  
  
Ron didn't say anything. Tears came to his eyes.   
  
Harry sat there looking stunned.  
  
"Before she died she said to tell you she loved you and to take good care of  
  
baby" The nurse said hoping to help.  
  
The only thing Ron found the words to say were "Is it a boy or a girl"  
  
"Boy"  
  
Ron and Harry went down to the secound floor, where Ron was first, and went  
  
into Hermione's room. Ron looked at the bed. There she was lieing there.  
  
No movement. No life. Ron suddenly got mad. He looked at Harry who was  
  
holding the baby out for him. Ron looked away disusted. "Ron, whats wrong?"  
  
Harry said. "I don't want look or touch the thing that killed hermione" Ron  
  
repiled.  
  
Ch.2 coming soon! Please rate! This is my first fan fiction! 


	2. A Baby Bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this story except the plot. All characters  
  
belong to Mrs. J.K.Rowling.  
  
Ron and a Baby  
  
Ch.2  
  
"What? Ron this is your kid! You have to take care of it!"   
  
Harry said horrified.  
  
"No, I don't have to take care of it and don't want to!" Shouted  
  
a very angry Ron.  
  
"Common lets go home," Harry looked around and saw all the eyes staring  
  
them. "We can talk about it there."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They evaporated to the burrow and everything in the hospital went to back  
  
to normal, except one thing lieing in the bed that Harry and Ron were standing  
  
beside...  
  
**************  
  
Once they got to the burrow everyone swarmed around the baby. Everyone but Ron.  
  
"Ron, whats the matter?" ask Ginny knowing something was wrong.  
  
The house was full of noise but everyone heard what Ronald Weasly said   
  
next, " Hermione, s-shes dead". The room went silent. Ron fell back against the   
  
couch and closed his eyes. His head dropped. "S-she can't be" Ginny stuttered.   
  
"She is" Harry said quietly. Nobody said anything until Mrs. Weasly came into the   
  
room and ask what was wrong. When she heard what had happened, she fainted into   
  
her husbands arms.  
  
**************  
  
Ron was still in the same spot 2 hours later when Ginny asked her mother how  
  
they were suppose to feed the baby. Mrs.Weasly performed a simple on a bottle   
  
of milk and it was like it came from the mother. Ginny walked up to Ron and   
  
held out the bottle of milk. "Ron do you want to feed him?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron jumped up. "DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO FEED IT?" Ron screamed in her face.  
  
Ron grabbed the bottle and threw it to the ground. It smashed, leaving bits of  
  
glass and milk everywhere. Ron stomped upstairs slammed his bedroom door, leaving Ginny   
  
standing in the middle of the living room. Her eyes fixed on the spilled milk. She  
  
started to cry.  
  
Please Review. Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be alot longer,  
  
I promise! 


	3. Authors Note

(Another) A/N!  
  
Sorry but I'm having a bad case of writers block with this story so I'm going to focus on my other story ("I've Lost Him") for the time being. Go cheak it out (yes, their is r/h!) 


End file.
